


Moonlight

by todorokikkun



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Oh Sehun, Multi, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokikkun/pseuds/todorokikkun
Summary: Desde que o mundo obteve conhecimento da existência de criaturas, houve uma divisão entre as pessoas: as que os aceitavam no meio da sociedade como outros comuns e as que não queriam conviver com tais criaturas. Sehun era um cara neutro no meio dessa discussão, não tinha um ponto fixo para escolher ou decidir até que se viu preso em um par de olhos escuros que o encaravam no meio de um bar lotado.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai / Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol / Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	1. Encontro Inesperado.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, florzinhas! 
> 
> Estou trazendo aqui essa história que foi criada há mais de um ano atrás. Decidi revivê-la apenas como um presente de Natal para a @honeyeoll e por uma ameaça imensa da @celltrouxa. Acabei mudando bastante coisa da história original e confesso que ando bem feliz com o resultado. Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam tanto quanto eu estou. Essa história é meu xodózinho.

Os olhos de Sehun encaram mais uma vez o relógio em sua frente. 18h35. Não havia se passado mais do que um minuto desde que havia encarado o pequeno objeto. Sabia que deveria se levantar e tomar banho, sabia que havia prometido a Chen que se encontraria com ele para comemorar o fato do mais velho ter passado no vestibular. Um suspiro exasperado escapou ao ter mais uma mensagem do amigo apitando em seu celular. Mais um lembrete para não se esquecer da tal comemoração. Cuidadosamente arrumou os óculos no lugar, mais por mania do que necessidade, e varreu os diversos cadernos e livros abertos em sua mesa de estudos. Ponderando se iria se manter estudando as diversas contas de física e matemática ou se cumpriria sua promessa ao mais velho. Mais uma mensagem notificou em seu celular. Dessa vez era Chanyeol dizendo para se arrumar logo que passaria ali para buscá-lo. Não era mais, de fato, um pedido. Já havia se transformado em uma discreta intimação dos amigos que sabiam que, se permitissem, o rapaz os enrolaria naquela saída. Contrariado, um grito quase angustiado escapou dos lábios de Oh que, batendo as mãos na mesa, se levantou largando para trás todo conteúdo em cima da mesa de madeira, prometendo para si mesmo que abandonaria seus estudos somente mais esta vez. Se desfez das roupas que vestia, jogou a camiseta para qualquer canto, demonstração da frustração que sentia em partir para ambientes com extrema aglomeração, ponderando mais uma vez se deveria mesmo ir quando seu alvo passou a ser o moletom que ainda vestia, o alarme do celular soando com um lembrete da mensagem não lida, como se fosse uma conspiração do além para que seguisse em diante com sua promessa..

Após longos minutos trancado dentro do banheiro, buscando alguma alternativa para se livrar daquela promessa, Oh reapareceu dentro de seu quarto, sendo atingido pela sensação gélida de imediato. A janela aberta auxiliava no vento frio que soprava forte, deixando o clima no quarto recordasse algum dia esquecido de inverno. As folhas soltas de diversos conteúdos de suas anotações voavam pelo ambiente, se espalhando pelo chão em um ricochetear assombroso. O típico cenário de qualquer filme clichê de terror se alastrava pelo ambiente que, até outrora, se encontrava aquecido; pelo menos era isso que Sehun pensava estar. Sem se importar muito com o fato, o moreno seguiu para a janela, fechando a mesma de modo que a trancasse pelo trilho, forçando-a para ter certeza que estava fechada, afinal, não queria mais nenhum incidente como aquele acontecendo outra vez. Decidiu que arrumaria aquela bagunça depois, assim que chegasse em casa, separaria as folhas e as guardaria, já que naquele momento, se encontrava um pouco atrasado. se vestndo de qualquer forma, não sendo lá muito cuidadoso no escolher das roupas para aquela noite. Logo, se encontrava pronto e com o celular em mãos, usando do aparelho para avisar aos amigos enquanto seguia em direção a porta, mandando uma mensagem rápida para Chanyeol, sendo o propósito de dispensar a carona, afirmando que já se encontrava pronto e indo para o tal bar. Em uma última olhada no espelho, podia ver claramente o contraste da pele absurdamente branca nos tecidos escuros do calça jeans e da camiseta, o envelhecido da jaqueta que vinha por cima quebrando a sequência escura das peças, seguindo um estilo mais despojado mas que era facilmente quebrados pelo grande óculos quadrado que estampavam em sua face. Dispensou o celular em um dos bolsos quando decidiu que era hora de sair, mas mal havia pisado para fora de sua casa quando sentiu todo o corpo se arrepiar, estranhamente, os pelos eriçados de forma que quase o fazia estremecer. Desnorteado com a situação, e em um procurar quase automático, olhou para os corredores vazios, notando estar completamente sozinho. Fechou desajeitadamente a porta, guardando a chave em um dos bolsos do jeans e, ao se virar rapidamente, o corpo esbarrou em algo. A figura alta se erguia em sua frente, estático como uma espécie de escultura em tamanho real. A pele um tanto amendoada tinha um tom pálido incomum, mas este fato não chamava tanto a atenção quanto os fios loiros perfeitamente arrumados. Os olhos escuros e astutos eram marcados pela linha fina do lápis, acentuando ainda mais um brilho excêntrico daqueles olhos que acompanhavam cada movimento de Sehun, criando a sensação de estar sendo devorado. As bochechas de Oh sofreram um corar imediato, sendo um envergonhado de primeira, sequer teve tempo de respirar fundo para manter as notas mentais de um acalmar no lugar, e ao notar a intensidade do olhar que recebia do outro, envergonhadamente sussurrou um pedido de desculpas, se curvando em um respeito exagerado antes de sair daquela presença que parecia o engolir, apressado e desajeitado, sem ao menos esperar pela resposta do outro. 

Exasperado fora a forma que suspirou, mais uma vez, jogando os fios negros para trás ao sentir-se envergonhado, desorientado pela figura que havia encontrado ali a pouco, custando para se recompor ao seguir pelas ruas silenciosas, podendo notar que naquele momento o relógio marcava um pouco mais do que 21h. Sehun sabia que não demoraria para chegar, eram algumas quadras dali e se sentia quase ansioso para entrar em algum lugar movimentado, já que aquele insistente vazio das ruas o deixava um tanto intimidado. A sensação dos olhos grandes e escuros ainda queimavam a pele, criando ainda mais o sentido de ainda estar sendo observado, mas, para sua alegria interna, os pensamentos conturbados fizeram com que o percurso se desse ainda mais rápido que o normal, não demorou muito para ser agraciado pela visão de algumas pessoas que estavam na porta do estabelecimento e pela música excessivamente alta que vinha de seu interior. 

Buscou toda a calma existente para que conseguisse esperar sua vez, a ansiedade o corroendo pela necessidade repentina que sentiu de encontrar os amigos, ter algo conhecido para se agarrar e se livrar dos sentimentos conturbados que o assolavam. 

O bar se encontra lotado, como se todas as pessoas da cidade resolvessem que ali seria o melhor lugar para se estar e comemorar qualquer coisa que fosse.. As diversas luzes neon mudavam de cor como se dançassem uma música particular, ritmada com o som que ecoava estourado nas caixas de som, criando com cada cor uma estranha familiaridade ao local. Os cheiros de bebida, perfume e suor se mesclavam e exalavam pelo ar e fazia com que Sehun tentasse distinguir qual cheiro se fazia mais presente no ambiente, mas logo fora interrompido por uma grande mão tocando seu ombro. Era Chanyeol. O amigo orelhudo sorria em sua direção, o oferecendo uma bebida com aspecto duvidoso. Percebeu em instante que talvez aquilo podeira ser a mesma coisa que o maior bebia, já que ambas possuíam a mesma cor. Cheirou o conteúdo, sendo absorvido todo o cheiro do álcool e frutas que quase o deixou tonto. Oh não era acostumado a beber, logo, qualquer coisa o deixaria em um estado de  _ alegria _ a mais porém não deixou que tal pensamento o atrapalhasse, virando o conteúdo de uma vez em sua boca e sentindo o álcool queimar sua garganta à medida que a engolia sem pudor. 

Os olhos estreitos piscavam diversas vezes, como se assim fosse mais fácil para se acostumar com o que fora ingerido. Levemente tonto pela forma imprudente que tomou a bebida, Sehun varreu o local em busca de um ponto fixo onde não houvesse tanta luz, algo que pudesse se agarrar que o distanciasse do gosto do álcool e blueberries, até que, sem precedentes, olhos esbarraram na silhueta alta não tão distante de onde se encontrava. Os fios loiros e arrumados para trás tomavam a coloração que as luzes indicavam, a pele morena e pálida causava um formigamento no corpo de Oh, fazendo que pensasse qual era o problema com ele hoje; mas o pensamento que rompia diversas vezes sua cabeça era: " _ onde havia visto aquele homem? _ ", o fazendo encara-lo em uma fixação que, em outra situação, causaria em Sehun um constrangimento Constrangimento esse que apenas o atingiu quando o moreno desconhecido abriu um sorriso para ele, sorriso que continham 429 sentidos e significados diferentes e nenhum deles poderia ser considerado bom a saúde de Sehun. O homem estranho que sorria tomou uma nova face, um reconhecimento caindo sob o colo quando percebeu que aqueles olhos que o devoravam naquele momento, já havia feito tal estrago anteriormente. Era ele. Sem dúvida alguma era ele. Mesmo sabendo que nunca foi muito bom em enxergar de longe ou fazer reconhecimento das pessoas, Sehun sabia que aquele magnetismo insuportável era o mesmo que havia sentido minutos atrás quando havia esbarrando naquele rapaz saindo de casa. Era ele, definitivamente era ele. Mas algo ainda incomodava os pensamentos bagunçados de Oh, afinal, havia saído primeiro que o homem, as ruas vazias não esconderiam sua presença caso ele tivesse o seguido. Dessa forma, então...  _ Como ele havia chegado ali tão rápido? _

  
  



	2. Coincidência

Não sabia quanto tempo ainda permanecia naquela posição de encarar o homem do outro lado do salão. Os olhos sempre tão estreitos agora criavam uma curva elevada que demonstrava uma clara expressão de surpresa. Sehun sentia como se toda a vergonha que outrora sentira viesse de uma vez, como um baque, pois tinha certeza que, em meio às luzes e o amontoado de pessoas, percebia que aquele moreno misterioso sorria para si. Sentia, não só a vergonha, mas também o magnetismo que aquele sorriso carregava. Era como se não pudesse desviar, não era como se realmente quisesse, mas a forma que era preso por aquele sorriso, era diferente.

— Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está tentando flertar com alguém.

A voz feminina soou alta por cima das batidas que o deixavam zonzo devido à altura, a mescla do terror de Oh se fazendo quando os ouvidos começaram a latejar devido a ingestão de álcool e toda aquela estranha adrenalina e, antes que pudesse reclamar, teve o copo sendo substituído por outro líquido de cor duvidosa. Sana o encarava com as bochechas coradas e os olhos um tanto fechados, em uma evidente expressão de quem já havia bebido muito.

— Você está corado mas não tem cara de quem está bêbado. O que eu perdi?

A indagação da garota era a prova viva de que a curiosidade existente era maior do que qualquer dose de álcool que pudesse correr por aquele organismo, mas, não era isso que Sehun se preocupava pois, enquanto tinha a atenção sendo roubada pela amiga, havia perdido o homem de vista. Exaltado pela inquietação do momento, tinha os olhos se virando e buscando em todo canto onde aquele emaranhado de pessoas o permitia se mexer. Notando que ela estava tão perdida quanto ele mesmo estava, não prolongou por mais do que alguns segundos a busca que fazia, a sensação inquietante causando uma ansiedade desmedida em toda musculatura alta.

Sehun sentia os olhos de Sana o queimarem, quase o fuzilando em um estudo minimalista, e parte de si dava graças aos deuses por estar por baixo das luzes neon do bar, sabendo que elas camuflariam seu estado afoito de olhos curiosos. Mas não os de Sana.

— Você está flertando com alguém?! _SEHUN LEEEEEEEE, EU NÃO ACREDITO_! Quem é?!

O grito inesperado da amiga foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam em volta, a vergonha consumindo cada parte de Sehun de uma forma que ele não sabia lidar, afinal, não era de seu costume ter a atenção roubada dessa forma e, muito menos, procurar algum desconhecido no meio da multidão. Se sentia quase como um adolescente que fora pego fazendo algo errado, as bochechas infladas carregavam a vermelhidão da vergonha tão explícita quanto a súbita vontade de, mais uma vez, ter o vislumbre daquele amontoado de fios loiros e roupas pretas que, mesmo em um ambiente como aquele, contrastava criando seu brilho próprio.

Algo naquele homem chamava a atenção de Oh como nunca havia sido antes. Não era alguém que gostava de flertar, namorar ou nada que envolvesse qualquer tipo de contato por mais de _cinco minutos_ e, principalmente, contatos físicos. Era um amante do silêncio da casa; casa esta que dividia com Sana, a mesma mulher que agora o encarava com os olhos afiados, arregalados em uma clara mensagem de quem não deixaria aquela conversa para depois.

— Suas bochechas estão vermelhas. Está combinando com o seu cabelo. Deveria parar com a bebida.

O tom amargo, porém alto, escapou na intenção clara de demonstrar que aquilo era uma reclamação. Não que a amiga fosse se importar, afinal, uma das grandes características de Sehun era o humor mal humorado; ainda mais em situações divergentes como essa que se encontrava nesse momento. Não podia acreditar que naquele momento a garota de cabelos rosados se apoiava ao balcão para ficar na ponta dos pés, a mão indo em concha por cima dos olhos dando a entender a quem quisesse ver que ela estava procurando alguém.

— Pare com isso! 

Oh berrou para a amiga, a segurando pelos ombros de modo a guia-lá para longe de onde estavam, a forçando a dar alguns passos desengonçados enquanto lutava para não derrubar a bebida que ainda segurava em mãos.

— Você deveria procurar o Chanyeol. Ouvi dizer que ele estava reclamando por estar sozinho hoje. Você sabe… Ele não gosta de ficar _sozinho_.

Como um passe de mágica, o sorriso de gato de Cheshire tomou espaços nos lábios pintados de vermelho de Sana. Seria assustador se Sehun não estivesse outras preocupações para lidar naquele momento, afinal, a _inconveniente_ continuava ali parada, em sua frente, o encarando com aquele sorriso de quem iria cometer um crime e, _que Deus o proteja_ , seria contra o amigo orelhudo. Já pensava em outras desculpas para tirá-la dali e quando fez a menção de se pronunciar, recebeu o erguer de mão e a fala que desejava ouvir sendo pronunciada sem demora.

— Certo, você me convenceu. Vou procurar aquele orelhudo e pedir para ele me ensinar aquela receita de Frozen que ele faz _deliciosamente_.

A malícia contida naquela frase poderia ter passado despercebida para qualquer outra pessoa que participasse daquela conversa, mas não para Sehun. Conhecia os mínimos segredos da amiga e sabia que dos encontros frequentes que tinha com Chanyeol em qualquer canto onde pudessem ter algum mínimo de privacidade. Tão automático quanto qualquer outra expressão, a de desgosto e _nojo_ tomou a face de Oh prontamente diante daquela fala inapropriada para o momento, mas sem se opor, deixou a amiga se afastar saltitante em quem seguida pelo caminho outrora indicado. 

Respirou fundo, aliviado por agora ter um pouco de paz em meio aquele emaranhado de gente que, vez ou outra, acabava esbarrando contra si ou derrubando algum tipo de bebida ou líquido duvidoso contra um de seus braços. Mas sua paz durou pouco. Quando ameaçou tomar a bebida que ainda segurava, um arrepio o percorreu pela espinha, o copo pequeno sendo retirado sem qualquer cerimônia das mãos. O olhar enraivecido misturado com o incrédulo e duvidoso apareceu em uma faceta incomum para o coreano, mas não demorou para que ela caísse por terra ao ver _quem_ havia cometido tal ato tão abusado. Os fios eram ainda mais claros vistos de perto, a pele bronzeada tinha um quê estranhamente pálido e extremamente incomum, principalmente pelas olheiras que pareciam rasgar aquela pele que fazia Sehun pensar tão erroneamente ser sensível. As vestes escuras deixavam o visual ainda mais sinistro quando visto tão de perto e naqueles poucos segundos de contato Sehun conseguiu constatar uma coisa: Havia o sentido antes mesmo de vê-lo.

— Você não me parece muito bom de copo. Não deveria exagerar.

A voz aveludada alcançou a audição em uma facilidade tremenda pela pouca distância em que ambos estavam, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração quente resvalar contra a orelha, esquentando toda a região antes de receber, com o afastar cuidadoso, o sorriso aberto de orelha-a-orelha. Sehun não precisava de um espelho naquele momento para saber que estava corado. Sentia as orelhas queimarem, o aquecer das maçãs do rosto se espalhando por toda a face e naquele momento clamava a todos os deuses para que não pudesse ser visto com clareza, implorava aos seus que seu rosto permanecesse oculto em sua verdadeira _cor_ devido às diversas luzes que brincavam pelo local.

— Eu... Eu não… Eu não costumo beber muito.

Oh revelou sem saber ao certo o porquê. A tentativa de passar alguma confiança em seu tom de voz fora jogada por terra no momento em que abriu a boca, afinal, a voz trêmula escapou baixa, mais baixa do que achou que deveria e se questionou mentalmente se o homem em sua frente o teria ouvido, mas ao julgar pelo sorriso que recebeu, sabia que ele o havia ouvido e mais, sabia que ele estava o _vendo_ . Em um ato repentino de coragem, Oh tomou novamente o copo das mãos do homem, o segurando com firmeza excessiva entre os dedos levemente trêmulos. Não sabia de onde vinha todo aquele desconcerto e vergonha excessiva, apesar de não ser alguém totalmente sociável, nunca se sentiu tão retraído, para não dizer _extremamente intimidade_ , com alguém antes, mesmo que este alguém fosse um completo desconhecido. Nervosismo esse que era demonstrado a cada nova atitude impensada, sendo a da vez o levar do copo _vazio_ até os lábios, notando o feito segundos após por não ter o gosto costumeiro da bebida que o fazia torcer o nariz. 

— Mas hoje é uma ocasião especial, então, decidi me arriscar um pouco mais.

Sehun sorriu em retribuição, embora o nervosismo ainda o assolar, tentou naquele momento reunir todos os ensinamentos que Chanyeol o passava para momentos onde teria que socializar com desconhecidos e, até pior, flertar com eles.

— Posso te indicar algumas bebidas mais leves. Assim você consegue aproveitar sua noite sem muitos danos na manhã seguinte.

Sehun achava um absurdo toda aquela aproximação que o desconhecido fazia a cada vez que queria dizer algo, estranhamente conseguiu o ouvir mesmo em meio a música alta, não era como se ela, de fato, atrapalhasse em algo, já que em momento algum impunha uma aproximação para se dirigir a ele.

— Você tem jeito de que gosta de bebidas mais doces. Por que não prova uma mistura de groselha com blueberry?

A pergunta o alcançou novamente naquela aproximação desconcertante, mas, dessa vez, os olhares se encontraram de uma forma _estranha_. A demora do moreno no afastar só deixou Sehun ainda mais desconcertado, afinal, havia notado o olhar descarado dele para sua boca, o sorriso que parecia o desafiar a não encara-lo se mantinha ali, tão presente quanto a aura e o magnetismo exorbitante do homem que agora o induzia a uma bebia.

— Eu não sou muito de beber. Não gosto de bebidas nem doces e nem amargas.

Em uma atitude claramente nervosa, Oh tirou os óculos em busca de limpá-los usando a frente da camiseta. Os segundos sem o acessório rendeu a ele uma visão embaçada do cenário mas, por incrível que possa parecer, o desconhecido em sua frente estava mais do que nítido. A aproximação de ambos causando em Sehun uma visão dos traços quase perfeita, podendo também notar os olhos fixos em seu rosto, tendo aquele sorriso brincalhão se perdendo para uma expressão mais séria. 

— Essa eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar. E é por minha conta!

Nos segundos em que viu o moreno se virar para ter um acesso melhor ao barman, Sehun se questionou onde estava seu juízo. Estava longe dos amigos, com uma alteração sútil graças ao álcool e conversando com um homem desconhecido que sequer sabia o nome. E mais: Estava esperando que ele lhe pagasse e trouxesse uma bebida. Essa, de fato, era a maior aventura que tivera em toda existência, talvez fosse essa a razão do riso nervoso que ameaçava escapar a todo segundo. Os pensamentos inquietos de Sehun foram interrompidos pelo girar do corpo agora em sua direção, os olhos escuros do homem atentos em sua direção como se quisesse ler os pensamentos, ou expressões, de Oh que agora o encarava nos olhos, tão perdidos quanto estavam no primeiro encontro através do esbarrar naquela mesma noite.

O desconhecido entregou o copo mediano decorado de forma um tanto havaiana, o líquido azul dividia espaço com as pedras de gelo, também azuis, e as duas pequenas rodelas de laranja. Desconfiado, Sehun aceitou o que lhe era entregue, o reflexo de levar o copo até o nariz e cheira-lo sendo tão automático quanto um respirar. Não sentia cheiro de nada além de álcool e algo doce misturado ao cítrico da laranja. Encarou mais uma vez o homem em sua frente, recebendo um sorriso de incentivo que foi acompanhado pelo sorver de um gole do copo que ele segurava idêntico ao seu. Oh bebericou do copo, o gosto doce já sentido anteriormente tomando o paladar, percebendo que o gosto ruim do álcool quase não era perceptível e, devido ao extremo nervosismo, virou de uma vez o líquido, ouvindo em segundo plano a risada longe do moreno desconhecido.

— Vai com calma. Ela pode parecer inofensiva, mas se não tomar cuidado, acaba apagado no fim da noite.

Toda aquelas aproximação começava a irritar Sehun. Não tinha necessidade de todo aquele contato entre os corpos. Era mesmo necessário aquele resvalar irritante dos lábios de contra sua orelha? Era mesmo necessário o toque dos dedos frios contra seu braço a cada novo aproximar? Sehun passava a se sentir irritado com tudo isso e sequer sabia o porquê. Talvez nem houvesse um porquê exato. Mas todos os pensamentos em volta dos diversos “porquês” foram interrompidos por mais uma nova – _irritante_ – aproximação.

— Coincidentemente, moramos no mesmo condomínio...— O moreno proferiu com um sorriso cheio de diversos sentidos e aos olhos de Sehun, nenhum era bom para sua integridade física ou resto de dignidade que sobrara. — Podia passar um tempo comigo. Só não posso te garantir que é mais seguro do que ficar aqui bebendo com os seus amigos.

O impacto do convite fez com que Sehun ficasse estático. O encarava como se tivesse recebido a mais chocante das notícias porque Sehun sabia, naquele maldito momento, Sehun sabia que qualquer coisa que aquele homem em sua frente lhe pedisse, diria sim. Poderia culpar o álcool no dia seguinte caso ainda quisesse manter a moral no lugar mas no fundo sabia que não estava tão alterado ao ponto de tomar decisões impulsivas movido ao excesso de bebida. Onde estava aquele Sehun que se conhecia o suficiente para não se deixar levar por situações adversas ou desconhecidos bonitos demais? Pela primeira vez na noite, Oh tomou o controle da situação, como se em um click fosse ligado novamente ao cérebro e as questões racionais. Usou desse momento para ocasionar um afastamento, o copo sendo descartado por cima do balcão.

— Eu nem sei o seu nome. 

O tom de voz não soou como Sehun havia imaginado em sua mente e esperava que a sensação de uma possível manha birrenta fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação, mas ao julgar pelo novo sorriso que tomou conta daqueles lábios tão chefinhos é bem desenhados, não era. As estranhas sensações que percorriam o corpo de Oh o deixava desconcertado com ele mesmo e seus próprios pensamentos. Jamais teria coragem de admitir em voz alta que se sentia estranhamente atraído por aquele homem, que a forma que ele o abordava ou as frases muito bem colocadas causava uma excitação diferente por todo seu corpo, como se cada parte correspondesse de forma automática, como se fosse programado para isso.

Consequentemente, um rubor ainda maior cobriu sua face, podia senti-la queimar e não tinha mais certeza se aguentaria outro sorriso daqueles. Sehun sequer percebeu que em algum momento daquela noite se sentou em um dos bancos, apenas se dando conta do ato quando decidiu se levantar. Passou as mãos nas roupas em uma tentativa de se arrumar, o próximo destino sendo os óculos que, sem necessidade, os arrumou na face mais uma vez. 

— Acho que... Eu deveria ir. — E com a menção do moreno de também se levantar, Oh ergueu a mão para ele, o negar evidente no balançar da mesma. — Não. Não me siga.

Diante da última frase dita, uma risada ameaçou escapar. Internamente, Sehun sempre quis dizer algo assim e jamais imaginou que um dia realmente realizaria esse desejo, mas sabia tal coragem para dizer o que disse fora somente das doses de álcool presentes em seu corpo. Dando uma última olhada para o homem que parecia se divertir, respirou fundo e seguiu em meio aquele mar de pessoas, sendo esmagado diversas vezes em meio às vias de saída bloqueadas.

Mal pode acreditar quando alcançou as ruas. A sensação do frio presente no ar preenchendo os pulmões que agora brigavam com o ar aquecido da respiração apressurada que ganhava ainda mais descompasso a cada passo apressado, a cada novo passo corrido que dava em meio as vielas, desviando das poucas pessoas que ainda restavam aquela hora perambulando pelas ruas. Sehun se sentia tão confuso, tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e desejos inapropriados que mal podia acreditar na coincidência que o cercava naquele momento. Em todos os anos que morava naquele condomínio nunca havia visto ou esbarrado com aquele homem antes e em um passe de mágica, uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto do destino, o encontrou duas vezes na mesma noite em situações que o deixava constrangido.

Amaldiçoou aquele conjunto de apartamentos no momento em que pisou dentro dele, se aproveitando do cansaço da corrida, e de toda a noite, para usar o elevador. Sabia que não era necessário, morava no segundo andar e dois lances de escada não o assustava, se irritava mais com o fato de esperar o elevador do que o de subir os degraus, mas naquela noite sentia que não conseguiria dar mais nenhum passo, o que dirá subir escadas. Os segundos que ficou em frente às portas de aço, usou para se acalmar. Os olhos seguindo o mudar dos números até ouvir o “ _plim_ ” discreto que anunciava a chegada ao térreo.

Sehun estava disposto a deixar tudo que aconteceu naquela noite para trás, ignorar o lado irracional do cérebro que gritava dizendo que tinha gostado da sensação. Não era esse tipo de pessoa, nem gostava desse tipo de coisa. Era discreto, cuidadoso e cauteloso. Responsável até demais, como diziam os próprios amigos, não entenderá o que o guiará até as margens da cobiça ao ponto de quase se deixar levar por tão pouco. Com um suspiro fundo, apertou o número 2 do painel eletrônico e esperou que as portas se fechassem, mas como nada naquela noite estava sendo fácil para Sehun, uma mão impediu que as mesmas completassem o que foram designadas.

— Percebi que você tem uma mania de fugir das coisas. Ou isso só acontece quando é comigo?

Aquele sorriso. De novo aquele _maldito_ sorriso tão cheio de quatocentos e setenta sentidos e nenhuma deles era puro ou ingênuo. Sehun não podia acreditar em como o destino estava brincando com ele naquele dia, em como era um peão nas mãos de quem o controlava e, como comprovação de que sua vida não estava fácil naquele dia, o mesmo “ _plim_ ” que o confortou segundos atrás se tornou motivo de agonia. Pois no momento em que o barulho soou discreto e as portas se fecharam, o corpo desconhecido avançou sem barreiras em sua direção.


	3. Verdades Irracionais.

O único som audível dentro do elevador era o da respiração ruidosa de Sehun. A aproximação que tinha com o homem era surreal, afinal, o corpo de Oh estava preso entre o dele e a parede de metal, as mãos espalmadas contra o peitoral largo na inutilidade de manter o corpo esguio longo do seu. Se não estivesse tão perto dele, sequer iria notar os ofegos quase inaudíveis, a respiração sutilmente pesada, tão diferente da que demonstrava apenas com essa aproximação. Parecia mais afetado que ele e isso o deixava em um estado de raiva que desconhecia, pois naquele momento também tinha plena certeza de que o moreno, assim tão perto, poderia escutar o bater desenfreado de seu coração. E ele não poderia estar mais certo; e para provar sua teoria, os olhos escuros desceram em uma exploração cuidadosa pelo pescoço alvo e não parou por aí. Os olhos escuros e astutos desceram pelo corpo de Sehun, acabando por demorar bem mais que o necessário na altura do quadril, o sorriso coberto de lascívia aparecendo novamente no nivelar de ambos os rostos e Sehun poderia jurar que tinha visto os olhos de jabuticaba brilharem em outra cor, algo mais claro e _assustador_.

— Eu achei que seus olhos eram pretos...

O comentário escapou antes mesmo de se dar conta. Talvez por isso o rosto tenha esquentado de maneira desenfreada. Quem em sã consciência iria ficar prestando atenção nos olhos de alguém que acabou de conhecer?! Por Deus, Sehun! E para aumentar ainda mais o constrangimento do coreano, e o divertimento do desconhecido, obteve uma resposta na qual não esperava — ou somente não queria ouvir.

— Com todas aquelas luzes você conseguiu diferenciar meus olhos ou se lembrou deles quando esbarrou em mim hoje mais cedo?

Pelo tom de voz ouvido, o questionamento parecia _genuíno_. Mas ao julgar pelo sorriso, parecia só mais uma das provocações que naquele momento eram disparadas sem qualquer dó para cima. Não sabia o que responder. O abrir e fechar constante dos lábios era a prova viva e clara disso. O olhar parecia tão perdido naquele momento e, talvez, só talvez, por essa razão o riso baixo ecoou no espaço silencioso.

— Você não está errado. Meus olhos são pretos.

Se os olhos dele eram pretos… Por que naquele momento não estavam? O brilho que emanava deles lembrava algo como carmim, mas não uma cor viva; era fosco mas sem perder um brilho predatório. Minuciosamente, Sehun percorreu com os olhos o corpo em sua frente sem se importar em ser discreto. A palidez da pele sendo quebrada pelas olheiras em tom escuro, como se ele _não dormisse há muito tempo._ A sensação levemente gélida da pele, que não chegava a ser um incômodo, mas era evidente que _ele era mais frio_ que Sehun, e também tinha a facilidade para chegar nos lugares tão rapidamente, sem parecer se esforçar muito. Nada parecia muito esforço para aquele desconhecido, e ao mesmo tempo em que ele parecia um livro aberto pronto para ser lido, Sehun sentia que ele estava escrito em outra língua, talvez uma língua antiga que não tivesse conhecimento ou ouvido falar em toda sua vida.

— Se seus olhos são pretos porque... Ah, meu Deus!

O tom mais alto, quase gritado, escapou diante da surpresa do “ _click_ ” feito pela mente que se julgava tão inteligente. A sensação de desespero tomou conta, juntamente a tentativa falha de impor distância. Era como tentar empurrar uma pedra bruta somente com as mãos, e a única coisa que sentia era a pressão dos dedos contra os músculos do abdômen firme. Sehun sabia da existência de _outras criaturas_ pelo mundo, só nunca imaginou que esbarraria com uma e que ela não faria qualquer esforço para esconder o que _realmente_ era. 

Desde que o mundo teve conhecimento sobre a existência de seres, até então, tidos como mitológicos e inexistentes, as coisas mudaram de forma drástica. Pessoas que eram vistas como mais um humano comum foram descobertas como híbridos, vampiros puros, lobisomens… O mundo se tornou uma divisão daqueles que aceitavam as pessoas como elas realmente eram e outros que subjugaram a existência desses seres, querendo os dividir e isolar em cantos inacessíveis. Os pais de Sehun nunca julgaram a existência dessas pessoas — porque sim, _independente_ do que eles são hoje, ainda eram pessoas — diferentes, mas sempre tomaram cuidado. Afinal, nem todos eram de coração puro. Muitos usavam de suas vantagens físicas para cometer crimes de diversos tamanhos e gravidade; mas assim como a raça humana, existiam aqueles que apenas queriam viver em paz e propagar o bem. Sehun ainda não sabia o que aquele homem era, apenas sabia que ele era _diferente_ . Tentou se lembrar dos ensinamentos de seu pai para situações onde se via em grande perigo, mas a mente nublada pela ingestão não costumeira de álcool o deixava relapso. Sentia a adrenalina do momento percorrer cada mínima parte do corpo, o desespero eufórico o tirar do ar a cada vez que tentava pensar em uma saída, um escape. Parte da mente sabia que não havia de fato uma escapatória. Estava preso dentro de um elevador com uma criatura de raça _ainda_ desconhecida. Já havia tentado o empurrar para longe e falhou bruscamente. Não havia nada que ele, um simples humano, pudesse fazer.

— Você quer me matar? Por isso me atraiu até aqui?

— Eu _quero_ fazer muitas coisas com você e matar não é uma delas.

Aquela confissão não era de fato esperada. Algo dentro de Oh queimou diante dos olhos de brilho carmim que o devorava com tanta devoção. Não era a mente pregando uma peça quando o viu se inclinar em sua direção, o alvo daquele homem sendo os lábios que, por pouco, não tomou em um beijo ou algo parecido, afinal, o abrir das portas do elevador fez com que Sehun desse um pulo para trás. O corpo magro do coreano escorregou pela lateral do elevador, sendo induzido a se encostar na parede traseira e antes que pudesse optar por uma escapada sigilosa, acabou por ficar novamente preso entre os braços e o corpo que agora o empurrava para trás, aumentando a presença do outro em seu espaço vital.

— Olha, o bonitão da cobertura e o bonitão do segundo andar.

— Senhora Jieun. Como está nessa noite? Precisando de alguma coisa?

— Vocês se conhecem?! — A voz oitavada de Sehun escapou naquela pergunta incrédula. Incredulidade que era tão demonstrada na face quanto no tom de voz. — Como?!

— Ele costuma comprar coisas para mim à noite quando não posso sair de casa. E ele sempre vai _tão rápido_. Mal o vejo sair e ele já está de volta!

O sorriso presunçoso tomava conta daquele rosto que já não parecia mais tão desconhecido. A mente de Oh estava uma bagunça, as informações sendo recebidas de forma rápida demais para sua saúde mental. Sehun não conseguia processar o que acontecia. Aquele homem saia para comprar coisas para senhoras indefesas? Mas percebeu que quando o assunto era um Sehun indefeso, ele não fazia questão de ser solidário.

— Senhora Jieun, eu já disse que pode me chamar de _Kai_.

— Ah! Bonito! Para ela você diz seu nome. Muito bonito! 

A fala birrenta foi acompanhada do cruzar de braços de Sehun que se encostava ainda mais contra a parede gélida do cubículo metálico, não demorando para receber uma olhada de canto, olhos que novamente se encontravam tão escuros quanto um buraco negro, o sugando para dentro sem a menor chance de fuga.

— Que fixação em saber o nome das pessoas!

— É o que normalmente as pessoas fazem quando conhecem as outras! Elas não enfiam o nariz no pescoço das delas e cheiram!

— Eu não fiz isso! 

— Claro que fez! E ainda teve a audácia de olhar para o meu pa…

— _GAROTO_! 

A risada rouca da idosa ali presente foi a responsável pelo encerramento da breve discussão. As sacolas estavam sendo colocadas dentro do elevador enquanto ainda ria e sorria para os dois homens ali presentes.

— Eu sabia que vocês ainda seriam um casal. O bonitão da cobertura não parava de olhar você nas poucas vezes em que se encontravam por aqui. Você sempre pareceu tão distraído para notá-lo. Fiquei pensando no que ele faria para conseguir chamar sua atenção.

O silêncio ensurdecedor pairou no ambiente. A senhora parecia alheia ao que acontecia enquanto os dois homens ainda se encaravam. Nem notaram que a mulher destravava o elevador e apertava o botão indicativo ao seu andar; o sexto.

— Muitas vezes você estava na piscina com seus amigos, meu bem, e ele ficava aqui de dentro olhando. Parecia querer ir até lá mas algo o impedia. Eu conseguia sentir a atração que ele tinha por você a quilômetros de distância, querido. Como você nunca notou?

A senhora se direcionou mais uma vez até Sehun que, estático, a encarava. Não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que fazer, não além de passar a criar um intercalar para encarar também o homem ali presente que, para sua alegria, tinha um nome: _Kai_.

— Senhora Jieun, a senhora está me comprometendo dessa forma. O que ele irá pensar?

O tom usado por Kai não parecia ofendido ou raivoso, pelo contrário. Ele parecia se divertir com as confissões que aquela senhorinha fazia sem qualquer filtro ou receio, recebendo dela uma risadinha rouca.

— Que você é maluco! — Devolveu Sehun de imediato, sem sequer pensar no que havia dito ou filtrar de forma adequada, mas algo chamou sua atenção naquele rosto em sua frente. As bochechas pálidas de Kai pareciam adquirir um tom levemente rosado, como de quem está envergonhado ou coisa parecida. — Você está ruborizando...?

— Impossível.

— Por quê?

— Porquê eu estou morto.

O sussurro-resposta de Kai atingiu todos os sentidos que haviam se desligado de Sehun. O pânico o atingiu novamente ao perceber que estava preso com um _morto_ e uma mulher que parecia alheia a tudo que estava acontecendo ali, ou sobre quem era o tal _bonitão da cobertura._

— Meu Deus! Meu Deus! MEU DEUS! Senhora Jieun, eu posso dor-...

A mão grande o silenciou de imediato. A pressão exercida quase fizera com que Sehun mordesse a própria língua, o resmungo alto escapando em meio ao debater instintivo; debater esse que cessou no momento em que a mão livre de Kai o segurou pela cintura. Foram necessários apenas alguns segundos para que a firmeza dos dedos longos contra a curva da cintura com o quadril fosse usada no apoio para proporcionar o puxão do corpo de Sehun contra o de Kai, o suspiro fundo que escapou dos lábios cheios do homem sendo ouvido, e sentido, por trás da orelha de Oh, a reação imediata do corpo por conta daquela aproximação foi de um arrepio intenso, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio por segundos.

— Você não vai dormir em lugar nenhum. Eu pretendo te fazer ficar _acordado_.

Deveria se sentir ameaçado com aquele sussurro, ou pelo menos intimidado com toda aquela aura predatória que fora emanada naquele momento, mas sabia que a ameaça real era _outra_. Os olhos divertidos da única mulher do recinto caiam sobre ambos e a cena que faziam; Sehun se sentia profundamente envergonhado enquanto Kai se divertia naquela troca de olhares.

— O amor jovem é realmente engraçado…

Mesmo que quisesse responder, não podia ou conseguiria. Sehun foi barrado pela mão que ainda pressionava a palma imponente contra seus lábios e, para a sua ( _in_ )felicidade, o tilintar do alarme indicando que o andar escolhido há segundos atrás havia chegado.

— A senhora gostaria de ajuda para levar as coisas para dentro, sra. Jieun?

— Não, meu querido. Pelo visto, você tem coisa mais _importante_ para levar.

E de novo aquele maldito sorriso presunçoso tomava conta dos lábios tão bem desenhados de Kai, mas aquele sorriso possuía um _quê_ a mais que o anterior. Ele possuía uma pitada de _vitória_. A mulher colocava cuidadosamente as compras para fora do elevador enquanto Sehun continuava preso a Kai, os lábios cobertos pela mão e os próprios braços cruzados contra o peitoral.

— Se divirtam, crianças… E Sehun, não durma tarde indo na onda do bonitão. Ele _consegue_ _aguentar_ a noite acordado, você não.

A piscadela maliciosa foi a última coisa que Sehun conseguiu visualizar da senhora que morava no sexto andar, pois no momento seguinte as portas pesadas do elevador se fecharam novamente. Talvez ela não estivesse tão alheia assim às condições do homem que a ajudava e aquele foi o indicativo perfeito para demonstrar isso, e dentro daquele elevador Sehun ainda tinha uma questão gigantesca para lidar e não fazia ideia de como faria isso.

— O que exatamente você é? — Disparou de imediato assim que as portas se fecharam, tendo a atenção de Kai novamente sobre si, o olhar de canto o fazendo quase se encolher devido à intensidade imposta.

— Não gostaria de tratar sobre isso aqui. Nunca ouviu dizer que paredes têm ouvidos?

A resposta não chegou em tom de quem se ofende, mas também não parecia ser de alguém que estava totalmente tranquilo, então, dessa forma, Sehun apenas concordou com a colocação do moreno, afirmando lentamente com a cabeça. Mas o que realmente começou a incomodar Sehun não foi o fato de estar preso dentro do elevador com alguma criatura sobrenatural que poderia acabar com ele em um piscar de olhos, o que verdadeiramente incomodava Sehun era o silêncio. O silêncio que recaiu naquele cúbiculo chegava ser insuportável, sendo quebrado apenas pelo apertar dos botões em uma sequência numérica diferente da que Oh estava acostumado. Sabia que daquela forma estaria sendo levado ao espaço do homem, preso não mais entre paredes de metal, mas sim de concreto maciço. Talvez aquela não tenha sido a melhor ideia a ser tomada, _pensou_ Sehun, mas, de qualquer forma, não parecia que teria outra escolha, afinal, Kai se mostrava irredutível diante da escolha de levar Sehun até seu apartamento. Era intrigante também para Sehun pensar no porquê do homem querer o levar para lá apenas para conversarem. Com toda certeza, Kai sabia que receberia uma enxurrada de questionamentos, perguntas que iria transformar aquela noite em um interrogatório, mas, mesmo assim, não pareceu hesitar ou se arrepender em manter o convite feito há segundos atrás.

O silêncio instaurado dentro do cubículo metálico não parecia incomodar Kai, já Sehun se sentia ansioso, os pés batucando a todo momento enquanto as mãos se juntavam para estalar os dedos; mesmo que esses dedos não aguentassem mais estalos. Vez ou outra, o olhar seguia até o corpo calmo ao seu lado, admirando cuidadosamente cada parte do rosto milimetricamente perfeito, indo desde os olhos pequenos, passando pelas bochechas salientes até seguir pela curva no nariz e parar, finalmente, nos lábios cheios, demorando mais que o necessário nessa avaliação labial.

— Eu posso não o estar olhando, mas, sei que você está me encarando. Principalmente porque posso ouvir daqui seu coração disparar quando faz isso.

Na mesma calma que havia se dirigido a Sehun, o rosto de Kai se virou para encará-lo e, como resposta, teve o acelerar inconfundível do único coração que ainda batia entre os dois, fazendo com que o sorriso um tanto divertido aparecesse.

— Viu? Eu disse. Consigo ouvi-lo batendo daqui: forte e rápido.

O tilintar do aviso de chegada soou mais uma vez, as portas se abrindo diretamente no hall de entrada do apartamento espaçoso. Apesar de não ser algo que o deslumbrava, os pais de Sehun tinham uma boa condição financeira. Era boa o suficiente para dar a ele aquele apartamento e o ajudar quando o salário e gorjetas que recebia trabalhando em duas cafeterias ao centro de Seoul não davam fechamento na hora de pagar as contas, mas, fora isso, nunca se deslumbrou com o dinheiro e afins, mas naquele momento, tinha os olhos fixos pelo espaço amplo e bem decorado. Sofisticado em um nível que Sehun nunca pensou que um dia encararia tão de perto assim.

— Uau…

A curta exclamação de surpresa de Sehun veio antes que pudesse se conter, demorando algum tempo para perceber que, _pela primeira vez_ , Kai parecia envergonhado. O sorriso curto repuxando os cantos dos lábios enquanto os dedos brincavam um com o outro.

— Meus pais tinham um bom dinheiro e, como eu sou filho único, acabou sobrando tudo para mim. Sempre investi o dinheiro em casas e apartamentos, principalmente quando minha espécie não era aceita. Chegou um momento em que eu precisava me mudar quando _claramente_ passava a ser perceptível que eu não envelhecia. Conheci vários países diferentes, cidades e bairros graças a essa condição. Não era tudo absurdamente ruim, mas também não era bom.

Sehun agora encarava sem qualquer receio a expressão relaxada de Kai. As mãos nos bolsos e o rosto virado para frente, olhando além das grandes janelas que davam uma vista privilegiada da cidade à noite. Sehun notou o silêncio que fazia dentro do apartamento mesmo sendo tão próximo à rua, mesmo tendo janelas tão grandes, mas parte desse pensamento se dissipou quando um novo surgiu. Passou a pensar em quantos lugares diferentes ele já teria passado, ou em quantas pessoas ele já havia conhecido e parte de si imaginou o quão triste era criar laços e depois ter que rompê-los por não ser aceito por quem você realmente é. Para Sehun, aquilo era muito pior do que Kai realmente fazia parecer ser.

— E quando você decidiu morar aqui? Por que decidiu se mudar para cá?

Um longo silêncio se instaurou entre os dois. Kai ainda encarava as janelas enquanto Sehun não tirava os olhos de Kai. A risada baixa que ecoou vinha do moreno. Kai sempre parecia se divertir com certas atitudes de Sehun, como se esperasse que ele as tivesse. E talvez realmente esperasse. No findar do riso, os olhos escuros de Kai se voltaram para Sehun em uma observação nada discreta. Minucioso, os desceu por toda extensão do corpo de Sehun, o avaliando lentamente antes de regressar com as orbes até o rosto de Oh. O sorriso mostrado pelo canto esquerdo dos lábios cheios era pequeno demais, discreto demais, para conter tanta lascívia ou astúcia. Mas estava ali. Tão impregnada como se fizesse parte de quem era Kai. E _realmente_ fazia.

— Você. 


End file.
